Riptide: A Life at Sea
by Boltshok
Summary: Post-War AU Lost in his thoughts, Riptide still has to work.


"Kid, I've only got fuel for us to make it to the next bunker. You've gotta leap when-"

RING

RING

RING

With a groan, the dreaming mech is awoken, and pushes himself up from the berth's surface, covered in a layer of sweat, smelling of seawater. Yawning, he reaches for his breastplate, covered in cautionary stickers, he pulls it on over his head, sitting up and clumsily fumbling or the clasps.

"Let's go, 'Tides! Up and at 'em!"

"I'm coming…" grumbles the mech, situating his breastplate so it meets the other armor, sliding into alignment with the clamps that hold it on.

"I hope you're not tryin' to get that stupid plate on, Riptide - it's our day for the washracks," speaks the voice.

The blue mech curses, pulling his armor back off, dropping it on the floor with a clunk. "Fine."

Riptide sands, stretches, and kicks off some of his other armor. Skin now exposed, lines of sea salt are visible; white, grainy, with some lesser barnacles mixed in. Finally, he opens the door, revealing an eager mech in the in the hall, waiting patiently.

"Come on, Riptide," he groans, taking the dirty mech's wrist, beginning to tug him down to the washracks. "We don't have very long."

Riptide sighs, following his friend. Nearly to the washracks, the bouncy mech speaks again.

"You smell like sweat and seawater," he says quietly. "Bad dream?"

"Leave it, Seagull," Riptide snaps, eyes flashing a brilliant blue. "I still don't want to talk about it."

"Okay… I won't ask."

Seagull opens the door, and a boisterous crowd greets the two mecha, all covered in soap suds and hot water.

"Seagull!" someone calls. "You coaxed the beast from his cave!"

"Hush up," Riptide growls, shoving Seagull's hand off his wrist. Stalking over to a corner shower head, he turns on the water, reaching for the solvent kit.

"Sorry guys," Seagull apologizes. "I think he woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning."

"No kidding," a nearby mech says, seeing the foul expression on Riptide's face.

"Kid, you gotta jump."

"I'm not leaving you, Sir!"

Lightning flashes in the windows, highlighting the two sets of rotors on either side of the ship.

"I can't outfly this storm. Better one of us survives than neither."

"Riptide… Riptide, come on, we've got fifteen minutes," Seagull says, touching his arm lightly. "Would you be my bathing partner?"

"Fine," Riptide sighs, picking up a scrub brush. Wetting it in some solvent, he starts to scrubbing the other's back. After a few minutes, Seagull squirms under his hand. "Ow... ow, 'Tides you're scrubbing me raw... ow, stop!"

Riptide pulls away, eyes widening as he sees Seagull's inflaming skin. "I... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Seagull mumbles. "I'm gonna go soak... I'll see you out on the water."

Riptide nods slowly, sighing. After his friend is gone, he leans against the wall. He felt stupid, stupid..

He is jolted from his thoughts as a gentle hand lands on his shoulder.

"Easy, mech... can I wash with you?" a warm voice asks.

Turning, Riptide looks up at the larger mech now standing behind him as a salute snaps up to his brow. "Commander, Sir."

"Hey there, I'm not commanding right now," the mech says with an easy smile. "May I was you?"

Riptide looks him over, up and down, before nodding wordlessly, turning back around. WHy was the commander in these washracks? Being in such an elevated position in the forces meant he was able to bathe privately every day if he so desired-

"I've lost you again," the commander says, lightly rubbing the mech's shoulder. "What troubles you?"

Riptide looks up at him, opening his mouth to speak, before someone nearby blurts, "Nightmares. Scaredy-cat nightmares."

The nearest Mecha laugh, and Riptide turns away.

"I feel you all deserve triple shift," the commander says, pausing in his washing.

"Aww, Watercress, we were just having a bit of fun," complains a mech. "We don' mean nothing by it."

"You're to address me as officer, soldier. Or 'commander'. I am your ranking officer, not your waterbuddy."

This silences the mech, who nods quietly and turns back to washing. The washracks, having fallen still to listen, once again pick up in conversation.

"Pardon that," Watercress rumbles, starting to scrub again on the salt lines tracing Riptide's back. "Primus, mech, were you at the racks last offshift?"

Riptide shakes his head.

"Ah, well, don't worry about it," Watercress says. "I can keep you after without repercussions if need be to finish up here."

He continues to scrub, finally satisfied with his work. "Turn around, please."

Still silent, Riptide turns to face his commander, looking down at the floor. Gently, a hand tips his chin up so that he looks into Watercress's eyes.

"JUMP!"

The ship veers hard to the left, as a hatch in the back opens. "Jump! Carry our intel back to headquarters, they need it... don't do anything stupid when you've landed," the ship adds.

" 'Kay?"

"I... I..."

Riptide comes out of the memory, blinking up at Watercress.

"Hi there," the other mech says brightly, smiling down at him. "Lost in thought, I see..."

"Yes, Sir..." Riptide mumbles.

"Well, get your thoughts together... I'm through and next shift starts shortly. Don't forget to refuel."

"Okay," Riptide murmurs. "I... I won't."

Watercress nods and steps back, his own frame clean of salt and grime. "I'll see you on the water."

Turning, he disappears through the crowd, and Riptide relaxes. Well... at least enough. Oh well, time to head back to his quarters and get dressed for work. Stepping through the crowds carefully, he makes it out to the quiet hallway, then down the short way to his quarters.

Once inside, he pulls his armor on, locating the slots on the back pieces that help hold his scratched breastplate on. Wrenching the clasps down, he grunts as the armor pinches somewhere in the back, but shifting around fixes the problem.

Armor on, he's set to go and departs from his quarters for the last time, until he will return in the evening. Now going the opposite way down the hall, Riptide walks towards the redueling station, inside the small rec. room in his seaside base. When he pushes open the door, not many eyes follow him to the refueling station, where he punches in his code and receives a cube of energon. Popping the top of the cube, he drinks it where he stands, then places the empty container in the disposal unit.

As he turns for the door, he is halted by the sound of an intercom. "Shift four, first vessel due within this ten-block. Report to docks for deployment."

Riptide sighs, and joins Mecha walking down the hall, making for the docks. The bay doors slide open, and the seamechs step outside, walking and jogging down to the launching dock.

"ALL RIGHT! Focus now, mechs!" the dock manager shouts. "We're on the southern peninsula, and the shipping unit is going to come right up next to us... shift four is to escort this vessel up to Seashells. Comprendo?"

"Yes sir," says the nearest mech.

"Great. DEPLOY!"

Mecha bolt for the water, leaving Riptide and Seagull on the dock.

"Hey, 'Gulls..." Riptide sighs.

"Hi... I'm your scout today," Seagull says quietly.

"Alright," Riptide murmurs. "Don't let me get killed."

"I won't! Seagull chirps. "I've got new upgrades and everything!"

"Great," Riptide says blandly. "Give me the line-in."

Seagull pulls the chain from the winch on his chest, and hands it to Riptide, who connects it to the mangled rung on his breastplate. "Let's go."

Nodding, Seagull takes a running leap off the dock, transforming seamlessly into a jet-form, shooting up into the sky. Riptide braces himself against the dock as the line unwinds, reaching back to grab onto a handle on the building to keep himself steady.

"All right, you're at the end," Seagull coms. "Let's go."

Riptide lets go of the handlebar, and jums out into the water, transforming into a military speedboat, engine firing up as he speeds out into the water.

"Transport's five miles out," announces Seagull. "Pick it up down there."

A gearshift moves up a notch in Riptide's cabin, and the newly-made boat picks up speed, the famous waves of his name streaming out behind him. As the chain attached to his bow slackens, Seagull winches it in.

On deck, a simply styled holoform, shaped like a human, pushes around a set of waterskis, aligning them in brackets set into the metal paneling which makes up the floor. Satisfied with their placement, Riptide allows the holoform to fade.

"Tug crafts engaged with transport," Seagull informs him. "Two miles out from current position. Prepare to transform."

"Okay."

As Seagull nears the transport ship, something large and dark passes under Riptide.

"What was that?" Riptide asks, as the water is thrown about underneath him.

"Uh... sonar's getting a read... TRANSFORM! Transform and provide cover!"

Riptide hits a wave as he starts the sequence, and a sickening snap is heard as the chain breaks free from his breastplate.

"Seagull!" he yells, before his mouth fills with water, and he starts to sink, struggling for the surface.

A few kicks put him back at the surface as the monstrous creature breaches before him, rows of sharp teeth flashing in the light as it crashes back down into the water, sending Riptide backwards. Overhead, Seagull flies over where Riptide lay, dangling the line in front of him.

"C'mon! C'MON!" he cries, as the other mech fumbles for the clasp. "It's gonna breach again!"

Finally securing the chain, Riptide clips it to his breastplate just as the creature comes back up, hissing and reaching for him, maw wide open, with a pink tongue whipping back and forth. The line snaps taut, and Riptide is yanked from a standstill onto the water's surface, two waterskis appearing on the bottoms of his feet as Seagull pulls the line in more.

"WHOO!" the flier yells, as Riptide brings out a set of rifles from his subspace z-space pocket, firing at the creature's face. "Gotcha now!"

Riptide cusses as the seamonster dives back into the water. "It's going for the ship!" he shouts.

Seagull changes course, and starts speeding for the ship, as other Mecha with their waterbuddies transform, weapons coming online. A racing yacht appears over one of the cresting waves, flying a metallic flag bearing the base's militia symbol on a metal pole in the back.

"We have KILL authorization!" Watercress shouts. "Take it down and you'll eat well tonight!"

The surrounding Mecha cheer, and some break away from the transport, shooting at the creature as it breaches again, screaming in pain. Someone launches a missile, taking the creature in the neck, and crimson blood sprays everywhere.

"Sir! SIR! You're bleeding!"

"I know, kid, I've broken a rotorblade. I'm nearly out of fuel, you're gonna have to jump."

"Sir, I can't leave you-"

"You're going to."

With a pitch and yaw, the ships throws out the mech within him, who falls the short way to the sea below. Orange and brown, the Rust Sea was infamous for being inescapable. Bobbing to the surface, the only sight to be had is the airship arcing down for the "water", crashing in with a huge wave.

"Sir!"

"Riptide! RIPTIDE! C'mon, friend, snap out of it!"

Seagull's voice rings in his com, and Riptide snaps out of the flashback, looking around wildly as the creature breaches before him… only to be taken down by Watercress, jetskiing across the massive wave to wield a long axe, slashing it across the reptile's neck, killing it in one fell swoop.

Riptide stumbles on a wave, and Seagulls sighs in the comline. "Come on, 'Tides. Watercress got 'im. You're safe."

"SEAGULL! Get your squad together and come tow this carcass to base!" Watercress orders. "Riptide, come with me!"

"I guess I'll see you at home," Seagull says softly. "Please unhook."

Riptide takes the clip from his breastplate and casts the line away, as Watercress skis over, holding out a hand to take Riptide by the arm.

"C'mon. You can ride on me."

Transforming, Riptide is lifted from the water as his superior officer transforms.

"What did I tell you back in the washracks?"

Riptide swims furiously towards his commander. Rust Sea fluid splashes up onto him and he splutters a moment before transforming hurriedly, racing for the wreckage that lies before him-

"RIPTIDE!"

Watercress's sharp voice cuts through the air, startling the mech out of his memories.

"What?" Riptide asks quietly.

"I told you to keep your thoughts together, this morning in the washracks. You have disobeyed my instructions. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Riptide whispers.

"SIR! Sir, can you transform?"

Softly, the transport groans. "Kid… you need to go…"

After a moment, the transport ship manages a transformation sequence into a broken body. "Kid… _Riptide…_ "

"Shh, Sir, save your strength," Riptide says, swimming over and pulling the commander into his arms, putting his legs out so they float.

"Commander, save your strength," Riptide reiterates, as the other mech struggles weakly in his grasp.

"My chamber," responds the other in a gasping voice.

Riptide looks down, seeing the familiar glow, and cusses. "Pardon, Sir. I… I d-didn't see-"

" _Galeforce_ ," the commander rasps. "Please, my designation is Galeforce…"

"All right, Sir- I mean, Galeforce," Riptide murmurs. "Just hold tight."

Riptide starts to transform, gingerly holding the other above the water. The extra fluid drains away as the bottom of Riptide's alt mode forms.

Galeforce moans painfully as he is supported. "Soldier…"

"Sir, I've got you," Riptide says, powerful engines starting up. "I've calculated our distance from shore - we will be there within a few clicks."

Galeforce sighs, weakly wheezing.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Riptide whispers.

"Riptide… Riptide…"

The blue mech jolts out of his thoughts, and looks around quickly, until he remembers he was aboard Watercress.

"I think you should take the rest of the cycle off," Watercress says gently. "Your mind is wandering today."

"Sir, I… I'm fine," Riptide murmurs. "I'm okay."

"I insist," Watercress says, turning for the shore. "You will be free to enter the base gym or wherever you would like to go."

Riptide sighs, and sits down against the side of the alt mode. After a few minutes, Watercress slows up, and bumps against the dock.

"Dismount, and await further orders. I don't believe that I will have any need for your services today," Watercress instructs.

Silently, Riptide steps out onto the dock.

"Have a good break!" Watercress calls as he pulls away, engines rumbling softly.

Riptide starts walking towards the base, crossing the threshold and making for his quarters, thoughts resuming their remembrance.

Galeforce coughs softly, rolling over to purge out watery energon.

"We're nearly there, Sir," Riptide assures him. "The shore is near."

"Uhhh…"

Throttle pushing down even further, Riptide wills his engines to go faster. The commander was dying! Hurry!

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Riptide is pitched onto the floor, and he looks up at a mech much larger than himself.

"You scratched my new paint," the other mech growls, stepping forward. In the low light, two tall spires on his back snap and crackle with electricity. "I don't have any more."

"I-I'm sorry," Riptide says, eyes widening as the other mech gets closer. "I didn't mean to run into you," he apologizes quickly, backpedaling away from the mech.

"You better be," the mech growls, reaching down and picking Riptide up by the hook in his breastplate. "I'm going to make you _never forget."_

Riptide growls, watching as the other draws his fist back… and smashes the smaller mech into the wall, fists flying.

Lifting his left arm to protect his face, Riptide growls, trying to get in a hit of his own. After a shock from the electrical spires the fight is over, and Riptide drops to the floor. His assailant steps away, trudging back down the way he had come.

Groaning softly, Riptide heaves himself upright, and forces himself down the hall, opening the door to his quarters and stepping into the dark room. Easing down onto his berth, Riptide stares at the wall, drawing his thermal up over his shoulders and back.

The farther he travels, the longer Galeforce bleeds. As he is nearly to shore, Galeforce starts to shake, muscles clenching as he spasms.

"Sir? Sir! We're almost there! Hold on!"

Brushing up against the shoreline, Riptide transforms, pulling Galeforce out of the surf as he trudges through the sand.

"We're almost there, Sir. The facility is in sight," he says, looking down at the mech in his arms.

The commander is limp, eyes dark.

"Sir? Sir, stay with me, we're almost there," Riptide says, continuing to walk, gently shaking the mech in his arms. "Sir!"

Pressing his helm to Galeforce's chest, Riptide listens for a sparkbeat. Seconds tick by, but still no thump is heard.

"Galeforce?" Riptide whispers, arms tightening on the mech in his arms. "Sir?"

A medic spots him, and the memory blurs as more medics surround Riptide, prying the body of Galeforce away as they attempt to restart his spark and body. Tears come forth as Riptide falls to his knees, a medic grabbing onto him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he cries, clutching at the medic holding him back.

"I'm sorry," Riptide whispers, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Whining softly, he draws he thermal over his head, more tears coming forth. "I am so sorry, Galeforce…"

Fin


End file.
